


Yearning and Learning to Understand

by Captain_Kohai



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam ZZ, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I call every Ple "Puru"...sue me, Loli, Oneshot (maybe), Originally posted on 4chan, Puru Two Lives, Romance, Shota, Shower Sex, Sort of Sex with a Ghost, Sort of possession, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kohai/pseuds/Captain_Kohai
Summary: A young 13 year old boy spends some "passionate time" with his girlfriend, Puru Two.
Relationships: Ple Two & Elpeo Ple/ Original Boy Character, Ple Two/Original Boy Character
Kudos: 3





	Yearning and Learning to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an unfinished story idea someone on the /m/ board made. Not wanting the story to go incomplete, me and another user decided to pick where left off.
> 
> You can see the whole “development cycle” here
> 
> https://desuarchive.org/m/thread/18338687/
> 
> https://desuarchive.org/m/thread/18339252/
> 
> https://desuarchive.org/m/thread/18341292/
> 
> https://desuarchive.org/m/thread/18349220/
> 
> https://desuarchive.org/m/thread/18440782/
> 
> https://desuarchive.org/m/thread/18444568/
> 
> It took awhile to finish, so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> So without any further adieu…

You are a normal 13-year-old boy living on a peaceful colony. One day, you discover that your girlfriend (a very cool girl of your age who lives alone in the forest, claiming that she's alone because her father is out for a business trip) is actually a clone human and was an ace pilot during the war a year ago. How will your story end? You’ve also discovered that she has twin clone sisters, who take turns dating you and hang out with you while your respective best friends cover her true identity, pretending they’re the same girl.

It's late in the afternoon; you have just finished swimming in the gym, and you are now taking a nice hot shower in the locker room. There is nobody in the shower; most of the students are already heading home at this hour. This is actually why you chose this timing to come to the gym, so you can enjoy much more privacy. Suddenly, just as you are washing your face, a pair of soft and warm hands wrap around you from behind on your chest.

It's Puru Two! And she's completely naked! You feel her warm and wet naked body lean against your back. You can also hear your own heart pumping faster and faster, and your body heating up. "What....what are you doing, Puru Two....this...this is the boys' locker room!" You try to act cool, and calm yourself down, but your body just keeps heating up. You're not sure what is more embarrassing; that Puru Two will probably see you completely naked, or the other way around.

“I’m just here to wash myself, too.” Puru Two said it in a soft and calm voice. “It's been a hot day, and wearing that uniform all day makes me really sweaty. Plus, the girl's showers are broken, and I thought there won't be anyone else in the other shower room at this time. Aren't you happy that I’m here?” As she said this, whispers into your ear, her soft hands start moving up and down, washing you with soap.

“What...what are you doing!?” you ask her nervously. There was this weird feeling in your chest and between your legs; it’s the same feeling you had when you peeked at the magazine your big brother hides under his bed, and when you watched Puru Two swim during when the two of you went on a date at the local swimming pool the other day.

Only this time, it seems more exciting, and heats up your body even more, but it’s also much more embarrassing. Suddenly, Puru Two grabs your shoulders, turns you around, and pushes you against the wall. You're now face to face with her; her naked body is in full view. Puru Two’s cute and lovely face, her slender body, her soft skin, her crystal eyes, and the fact they you two are this close to each other, all of it increases that feeling in you even more.

“Judau and Roux did this all the time.” she says to you, in her usual serious and cool tone, her crystal eyes looking straight at you. "They didn't know I was secretly watching them when they came out of the shower, they always looked so happy. I want to know why they are so happy." As she says this, her face comes closer to you, and then it happens. Puru Two kisses you, her soft lips against yours.

The feeling is like an explosion; your heart feels detached from your body. You can’t help but to kiss her back harder, and you explore each other’s mouths. Unnoticed by you (because you can’t see or sense it, or rather her), watching the scene unfold, or rather participating in it, is a ghostly figure that looked like Puru Two. The only difference is that the sides of hair are shorter than Puru Two’s. Her figure is aligned with Puru Two’s, right down to copying her movements. The ghost un-puckers her lips, and giggles. “Tehe! So that’s how French kissing feels,” she says before continuing her kiss.

The ghost named Elpeo Puru’s plan is going quite well. It took almost a week to plan it out, but at the moment it seems it will be well worth the effort. She can still remember the day she confronted Puru Two about it.

\-----FLASHBACK-----

“What do mean you haven’t done anything romantic with him yet!?” shouted Elpeo. She knew that Puru Two had been dating a boy from her school for a while, but was shocked to hear that her younger clone sister had never done anything lovey-dovey to him. “So no kissing?” asked Elpeo.

“No…” replied Puru Two.

“Hugging. You two at least hugged, right?”

Puru Two shook her head from side to side.

“Hand holding?”

Puru Two tilted her head down, frowning.

“H-How are you two even dating then?”

“Well, he usually goes for the lovey-dovey thing. It’s just that I don’t know how to reciprocate those feelings. The best I’ve done was saying ‘I love you.’ or ‘I love you, too’.” Puru Two answered with red cheeks, while twiddling her thumbs.

Elpeo put her hands to her face, and groaned, “How can you two be in a relationship if you can’t return your feelings? GAH! My younger sister is terrible at love!”

“S-Sorry…” said a fidgeting Puru Two.

After a brief silence of Elpeo pacing back and forth, scratching her head at how weird this was, she asked, “How did you two keep up this for so long?”

“Well, I’m too busy half the time to even go out on a date with him,” answered Puru Two. “Fortunately, he knows about the other Puru clones, so I let one of them take turns with him once a while, and he doesn’t mind, nor do the clones. In fact, they really like him, maybe even love him.”

Elpeo placed her hands back on her face. As much she was all in for the idea of her clone sisters sharing Puru Two’s boyfriend, she still thought that Puru Two had to at least show him a sign of affection.

Elpeo looked back at her sister and asked with a sigh, “Oh geez…Do you at least love him?”

“Yes. Yes I do, very much.” Puru Two still could remember the night that he’d first said to her ‘I love you’. It was a romantic one with fireworks and everything, she’d felt absolutely overjoyed. She’d never heard a boy say that to her once in her life so far, and she wanted to let him know how she felt. “I do, very much,” she said, cheeks red as her Qubeley.

“Then you have to prove it, before you lose him,” said Elpeo. “And I have a plan for it.”

“Really! You’re going to help me?” Puru Two’s eyes lit up when she heard that. She wanted to let him know just how much she loved him. “But what are we going to do though?” asked Puru Two. This caused Elpeo to form a mischievous grin, right under a bright red blush. She inched closer to her clone younger sister, and whispered something that made Puru Two’s face light up red as a tomato.

Puru Two could only say, “R-r-r-really?”

“Uh-huh! And I’ll guide you through the steps.”

“But…do you even know anything about what THAT stuff is?”

“Sure I do. I read and watch so much romance stuff. I’m practically an expert on it.” Puru Two placed her hand on the sides of her still beet-red face. Him…and her…having…it was just too much for her. Not to mention, the idea that Elpeo could be an “expert” on romance from watching chick flicks and from reading supermarket romance novels was counter to her intuition.

“Oh! And you have to let me join you when you’re doing the deed.” Elpeo spoke.

Puru Two’s gaze bolted straight to her ghostly older sister; “Wait, WHAT!”

“You heard me alright. I want to join.”

“Y-You mean like…watching?”

Elpeo then ran her ghostly hand down Puru Two’s body “No, like ‘physically’ join. I want to feel what you feel when he sticks his pen-”

Not wanting to let her finish, Puru Two flailed her hands to get Elpeo to stop. “Okay! Okay! I get it!” she yelled. “But wait, how are you going to do that if you’re dead?”

“Well, I can just enter your body as a non-possession kind of deal, so when he is about to do it, I feel what you feel.” As Elpeo explained this, she put a pair of glasses up to her face in order to look smart…for some reason.

“Okay, but why?” asked Puru Two.

Elpeo, with a blushing smile on her face, then placed her index finger on her bottom lip and said “Well, I always wanted to do that kind of lovey-dovey stuff, or close, with a boy I liked. Maybe Judau, or someone like the boy you’re seeing. That was going to be one of my goals after we’d dealt with Neo Zeon.” Elpeo then looked at Puru Two with a pouty face. “But SOMEBODY happened to kill me before I even got myself a boyfriend!”

“H-Hey, low blow!” Puru Two hated to be reminded of that fateful day in Dublin, especially from Elpeo.

“So you better own up to your mistake, and help me achieve my dream, and in return I’ll help you with your complicated relationship, deal?” Elpeo said, reaching her hand out.

“Deal!” said Puru Two as she tried to shake Elpeo’s hand, forgetting that she was a ghost.

\-----End Flashback-----

Puru Two’s hands are rubbing your body, while your hands are placed on her sides. You and Puru Two’s tongues are feeling every inch of each other’s mouth. Then Puru Two feels something rubbing against her thigh. She breaks the kiss to look at your erection, “Well, someone’s happy.” This is something Elpeo told her to say.

You quickly start stuttering, you have no idea what to say next. “W-Well…I-I…uh…umm…I-”

Puru Two presses her index finger on your lips. “Shh…it’s alright, I’ve been told that this is natural for boys,” she says, looking down at your penis. She grabs it with her soft slender hand and strokes it. Your member is above average for a thirteen year old boy; it is 5 inches long, and 2 ½ inches of girth.

You think, “Oh my god, this feels amazing…”.

Puru Two looks into your eyes and says, “I know you looked at my butt a lot when we went swimming that one time; how about I let you touch it? While I ‘work’ on you.”

She doesn’t have to tell you twice! You immediately grab on to her small, soft, plump booty. It feels like cooking dough, so you start to rub it, and knead it, and you even give it some slight pats.

The look on Puru Two’s face shows that she even likes this treatment, “Mmm, you like my soft butt, don’t you?”

You quickly nod at her question “Mm-hm, I really do, but I think your whole body is just as soft.”

You saying this causes Puru Two to gasp, and blush in excitement, and lose concentration.

“My, That’s so…so sweet of him to say. There’s no wonder why you and the others love him in the first place,” Elpeo comments with a blush, and a giggle. “Lucky girl…”

Puru Two immediately regains her composure. “Well, what do you think about my hand? Do you think it’s also soft?” she says in a sultry tone.

“Y-Yes~…” Your dick is extremely hard at the pleasure of Puru Two’s soft hand, but that comes to an end as Puru Two releases her grip around your member. You look up at her, confused.

“Don’t worry, my love,” she comforts you, before kneeling such that her face meets your dick “This cute guy will get all the love he needs.” She opens her mouth, taking in your hardened member. Her soft, warm lips grip perfectly tight around your uncircumcised glans; you feel like you’ll die from the pleasure. The pleasure only increases as Puru Two starts to rock her head back and forth, making you grip her head with your hands.

Puru Two works her tongue around the tip, even getting under the foreskin. Her technique is a bit sloppy, mainly because she didn’t really have anything to practice this kind of stuff with, and also because Elpeo is not the best at describing things. Nevertheless, the sensation in your member is immense.

You start to move your hips at her pace, until you feel a pressure racing to the tip of your member. “A-Ah, Puru…T-Two…I’m…”

Elpeo, after hearing this, tells Puru Two to repeat what she says. “Go ahead and let it out. I don’t mind.” She continues sucking, while looking at you with big pleading crystal eyes.

You can’t take it anymore, and like a hose you unleash spurt after spurt of jizz into Puru Two’s mouth, and some onto her face. You’ve seen this stuff before from some of your big brother's magazines. You didn’t know what it was; you thought it was “white pee” until you later looked it up, and you’re still somewhat unsure.

Puru Two is still kneeling on the floor. Her mouth is full and it’s partially open; her face is dotted with semen. “H-Hah~…so much…” she thinks. Although it is her first time, if someone experienced had taken this load, they would say the same thing. “Okay, I can do this,” Puru Two thinks, before swallowing all of your spunk.

“MMM~ delicious~!” says Elpeo.

“I don’t know, it tastes slightly weird.” Puru Two says to her sister. The taste is a bit sweet to her, but she might get used to it eventually.

“S-Sorry,” you said while looking to the side. “It probably doesn’t taste good.”

“Don’t be.” Puru Two replied. She wipes some of the jizz that’s on her face with her index finger and puts it in her mouth, saying, in the same tone as before, “It’s delicious.” She works her index finger around her tongue seductively. “Ve~ery delicious.” She takes whatever jizz that is still left on her face, and plays with it in her mouth. Getting up, she walks over and kisses you; you taste not only her saliva, but some traces of jizz.

She breaks the kiss with you, and remarks in her usual tone of voice, “Well that was fun, but too bad your thing is all sleepy and limp. Come on, let’s go home, my love.” She turns around for only a second, before she is stopped by your grip on her forearm. She looks at you, confused. “W-Wha!?” is all she could say before you bring her to the ground, and yourself follow suit.

You’re above your girlfriend, taking in the surprised look on her face. “S-Sorry Puru Two, but my body still wants to keep going.” you say to her.

She looks at your cock to see that it’s re-erecting, and then looks back into your eyes. She senses something oddly romantic about you, more romantic than the time you asked her to be your girlfriend, and more romantic then all the times you two went out together. She’s entranced by your straightforwardness, and even Elpeo, looking at the situation through Puru Two’s eyes, says, “Puru Two…I think I might have a crush on your boyfriend, maybe…even turned on by him, too.”

“I-I want to try some things, too. Is that okay?” you ask.

She replied, “Uh, s-sure…”

You move down to her hairless cunny and spread it out with your fingers. “So pink,” you remark.

“D-Don’t say things like that!” Puru Two responds, embarrassed.

“Sorry…again….” You start to lick her muff.

“Ah! How…d-does it feel, Puru Two?” asks Elpeo.

“It feels…h-hah…very weird,” Puru Two comments. “Do-AH-any o-of you books-s mention this at a~all?”

“N-Not…that-HAA~ I…remember-o~ooh.”

Puru Two runs her fingers through your hair. “If his-HA…t-tongue feels like this. HM~M Imagine what his penis feels like. OH YES~!” says Elpeo.

You keep eating her out, even though you’re new to this. You lick a certain part of her which causes a reaction.

“Y-YES~…right there~!” pleades Puru Two. “Keep licking it~!”

You continue to lick that spot for a while, until Puru Two says, “AH! I’m…about to…AAAAAAAAHHH~!” Puru Two climaxes. She feels like her body is exploding with pleasure, and she releases her pussy juices on your face. You’re taken aback by that, but then you realize that this is similar to what you shot out earlier.

Puru Two is panting hard. “Wow!” Elpeo exclaims. “That…*pant*…was amazing!”

Both Purus look at you spreading Puru Two’s legs apart, positioning yourself between them. “This is the part where he puts it in. Are you ready?” Elpeo asks her younger sister.

“I’m not sure, I’m pretty nervous big sis. I don’t know if I can still go through this,” says Puru Two.

“I’m nervous too, but I still want to go through this. Not just for myself, but for you, Puru Two.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I want you to go through this beautiful experience with the one you love. Now let’s do this, together.”

“Together.” Puru Two looks back at you, to see that you too are also nervous.

“Scared?” Puru Two asks.

“N-No, just nervous,” you answer. “I don’t know if something will go wrong. Are you sure you want to go through this, Pu-”

Before you can finish, Puru Two reaches up and quickly kisses you on the lips. “Don’t worry, I was worried too, but I came to realize that I want to go through this moment with you, and only you.” You and Puru Two’s cheeks turn red as she says this. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” You align your hard prick closer to Puru Two’s pussy.

“U-Umm…”

You look at Puru Two, who said that.

“J-Just…be gentle…please…,” she says, turning her head to the side.

“O-Okay…,” you agree. Then a moan of pleasure comes from both of you as you push your penis in deep yet slowly. The feeling was too great for you two; you almost feel like cumming again. However, you muster the will to hold back until it subsides.

Puru Two, on the other hand, is not so good. She looks pained, after all, it was her first time. “You okay Puru Two?” you asked concernedly. “You look hurt.”

“N-Never…b-better…”

You look at her pussy you just entered. There’s a small trickle of blood coming from her pussy. Shocked, you immediately say, “OH GOD! I’M SO SORRY!” You try to pull out, but Puru Two stops you.

“N-NO IT’S OKAY! This stuff happens on the first time, from what I heard.”

“S-So…what should we do?”

“Just wait it out. You…can play with my nipples in the meantime.”

“O-Okay…”

After a minute of stillness, and of playing with Puru Two’s nipples by licking them and rubbing them with your thumb, Puru Two then speaks up. “I think it’s clear. You can move now, but start slowly.” With a nod, you start moving your hips. Your rhythm is a little out of sync, but you fix it, and start picking up the pace.

Puru Two grabs onto your forearms as you pound into her soft pussy. “AH! SO~ GO~OD!” moans Elpeo. “YOUR BOYFRIEND FEELS AMAZING, PURU TWO!”

“So this is what a penis feels like…I LOVE IT!” says Puru Two. She then wraps her legs around your waist, pulling you in deep for an embrace.

Her warm soft mound coats your dick in her pussy juices as you continue to thrust your hips in and out. Puru Two’s moans are loud, so loud that you think that someone who might still be here could catch you two in the act. “D-don’t stop my love!” Puru Two pleads. Your prick is completely enthralled by your girlfriend’s cunny. Likewise, Puru Two has become totally addicted to your cock, so you decide to go a bit faster.

This causes her moans to get louder, and her nails are starting to slightly dig into your back, but you don’t care about that, and you don’t care if someone does catch you two. You just want to feel good with her. Puru Two grabs your head so she can bring your lips to hers. You two lock lips for awhile until you feel a familiar pressure in your cock.

You break your kiss to tell Puru Two, “Puru Two, I-I’m about to shoot that stuff again…”

“Then shoot as much of that stuff as you can inside me, baby~,” she says in a deep lustful tone.

“Wait, I didn’t teach her that one.” Elpeo remarks.

Your thrust deep, so deep that you end up hitting the entrance of her womb. Your hips start moving a lot faster than before as you inch closer to climax.

“Ha ah, my love…we’re close too.” Puru Two says, but who is this “we”? You don’t have time to process what she means as Puru Two reaches climax a bit early, moaning at the top of her lungs. Her pussy suddenly tightens up, making you ejaculate with a huge “AH!”. You shoot ropes upon ropes of sperm directly into her womb, painting it a lovely shade of white.

“MAH! Fresh cum- *pant* It feels so nice~” says Elpeo.

You look at Puru Two’s lithe, heaving body from above. “That…was…awesome…” you tell her, panting. “I, think we should clean—”

You’re cut off by Puru Two suddenly pushing you on your back. Your attention is immediately at Puru Two’s mouth on your cock, bobbing her head up and down. “P-Puru Two! What are you--” you ask, before she cuts you off yet again.

As she says while jerking you off, “More! I want more of your cum inside me! I love how it feels~ in there!”.

Somehow, it doesn’t take long for you to get hard again. Upon seeing this, Puru Two then positions herself over your hardened dick. “Oh! Wait for me to get ready!” said Elpeo, excited. With one stroke, Puru Two lowers herself on to you.

She bounces her body on yours, her hands placed on your chest. “YES! OOOOH~!” moans Elpeo.

“Please baby, move your hips with me!” begs Puru Two. At this point you’ve completely lost control, but you don’t care about that now, so you move your hips to the same fast-paced rhythm as Puru Two.

“YES! PLEASE BABY, MAKE ME YOURS!” says Puru Two.

“OH GOD PURU TWO! YOU GOT YOURSELF A STUD!” says Elpeo.

Not wanting your hands to do nothing, you move them up to grab Puru Two’s petite breasts. Puru Two reacts to this by placing her hands on yours. “Yes, yes pleeease~ play with my boobs~!”

PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP, the sounds of your love making can be heard throughout the showers. As you rub and suck on Puru Two’s boobs, she leans her body forward. “Oh yes! Suck on them! Play with them!” says Puru Two.

You want this feeling to last forever, but all good things must end, and you feel that feeling of imminent ejaculation coming yet again. “Puru Two, I’m going to shoot again,” you say.

“Me too, ah! I’m about to cum again!” she replies.

“I’m also about to cum!” says Elpeo. “Let’s all cum together!”

You move your hands to Puru Two’s ass so you can squeeze it. A moan is how Puru Two responds. You keep squeezing it while Puru Two repeats, “Puru~!” over and over, and both you and Puru Two speed up your movements until you (and Elpeo) come at the same time. You fill Puru Two’s already stuffed womb with your jizz.

“Mmmm~ so muuch~…” says Puru Two.

“Sooo hoooot~!” continues Elpeo.

You on the other hand, after cumming thrice in a short period of time, start to fall asleep.

Puru Two, seeing that you are asleep, decides that that is enough for today, and places your head on her lap while stroking your hair.

“Well, I didn’t think you had it in you to ride him like that,” remarks Elpeo. “I think you might be addicted to this.”

Puru Two chuckles. “I guess so.”

“I do envy you, you know.” says Elpeo.

“Because I have a boyfriend?” says Puru Two.

“Well that, but more that your boyfriend is like this one.” Elpeo leans in close to give you a kiss on the forehead before continuing the conversation. “If there’s one thing to take away from today, it’s that you have to be closer with your boyfriend. Someday in the future he might want to marry you.”

At the mention of marriage, Puru Two blushes, thinking about how you would propose to her.

“So make it a point to do romantic things with him. It doesn’t have to be sex, but it wouldn’t hurt to do that every now and then. I may have lost my chance to have a boyfriend, but not you Puru Two. Try to be a bit more girly if you must. Just don’t ever lose him; don’t ever lose that opportunity.”

“W-wow…that’s very mature sounding of you Elpeo…” says Puru Two.

Elpeo giggles. “Thanks, when you’re a Newtype ghost, you get to meet others who might teach you a thing or two. Anyway it’s time for me to leave you with him for now. Remember what I said, Puru Two. There is no way I’m letting you lose him.” As Elpeo is about to leave, she turns to her younger sister, and says, “Oh! And once you two do get married, and have kids. Make sure you name your first daughter after me, okay?”

“Haha, sure...bye, Big Sis.”

Elpeo waves goodbye to her younger sister, who does the same. “They’re so cute together! I wonder if the boy is a Newtype?” Elpeo thinks, before disappearing.

You wake up to see Puru Two smiling at you. “Morning sleepyhead.” she says in her normal tone of voice.

You can’t help but wonder if she was talking to someone else earlier, but you don’t ask. You’re too busy focusing on her face, and how beautiful it is smiling. “U-um…it’s getting late; we should clean ourselves up, and go back home,” you say with a blush.

“Yeah we should.”

“You can shower with me…if you want”

“I would love to.”  
So you two use the showers to clean off the aftermath of the passionate lovemaking. Helping each other clean themselves, you share a kiss here and there. If you weren’t so spent from earlier, you would definitely be rock hard again, but as it is that would be too straining on your dick.

Once that’s done you two get dressed, and you see it is dark out. “We should best get back home quick.” you say.

“Right.” says Puru Two. “But you have got to admit, it is lovely out.” Puru Two wraps an arm around yours, and you two walk side by side back home, never forgetting about tonight.

\-----EPILOGUE-----

As you two finally make it to Puru Two’s house (which was on the way to yours), you two share a long, deep French kiss. She breaks the kiss, and after exchanging “Goodbye” and “I love you” you see her walk to the front door. By the time it’s opened, you see another figure with the same shape as Puru Two. It is one of her clone sisters, Puru Twelve (but you call her Marida to keep things less strange).

You know the differences between the Puru clones by their hairstyles. Though similar to Puru Two’s, there are slight differences on how they go about it. In Marida’s case, hers goes slightly longer in the back and is tied in a single pony tail, while the two side parts of her hair are way shorter than the others. If Marida keeps this up long enough, her hair will eventually look entirely different from the others. The two chat for a bit, before you see Puru Two whisper something into Marida’s ear that makes her smile with wide eyes, and no more words were said. The two nod and look back at you with lustful looks on their faces.

Something tells you that the next time you and Puru Two have sex, there may be some company.  
\-----THE END-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A BIG thanks to Deacon of Slaanesh for basically being my Editor, you were a great help man. Make sure you checked out his translations on exhentai. 
> 
> Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ is owned by Bandai Namco, Sotsu, Sunrise, Hajime Yatate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino


End file.
